


Hatred

by withoutwingsx



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Gray is pretty sure he's going to die, Hating and Loving going on, LITERALLY, M/M, Natsu and fire aren't the best mix at the moment, Natsu should probably figure out his feeling before he kills Gray, Natsu's gone insane, This is a serious issue at hand because Gray doesn't want to die, Violent burning occurs, looks like gray is stuck with natsu, natsu can still kill though, natsu can't use his powers, watch out gray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutwingsx/pseuds/withoutwingsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was there really so much hatred and confusion and anger in his heart that he was all consumed by this strange man who couldn't seem to keep his clothes on. Maybe it was the power of Gray that kept him so infatuated with hatred. Many it was because Gray was almost at the same strength as him, not that he would ever admit that out loud. How could that cold, chilling, terrible ICE beat the hot and uncontrollable power of his raw fire. Fire consumed all, and burned all in it's path. Ice merely freezes, only to be thawed once more. ABANDONED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He hated him. With every fiber of his fiery hot being he hated Gray Fullbuster and his arrogant, stupid, cold personality. He hated that Gray rarely smiled. He hated how easily he complained, that irritated crease between his eyebrows, the ease in which he would ball his fists. He hated it when that bastard picked a fight. When he would shoot insult after insult like some kind of sick frustratingly idiotic machine gun with unlimited ammunition. But what he couldn't stand was when Gray would ignore him. Like cold winds that stop for no one, that continue to flow around all in its path, not caring.

Yes, Natsu Dragneel hated Gray because of who Gray was. His appearance, his personality, hell, he hated those cold powers especially. He hated the cold. Therefore he hated Gray.

But he did like fighting Gray sometimes, he liked how those cheeks would dust scarlet as he missed a shot, how he would grimace when Natsu got a hit in, how he would look alive when they were fighting. Because Gray was just the dead, cool, frozen, unfeeling, cold. And Natsu was the fire, the ever moving and changing, burning, flickering, excited fire.

If one person was his polar opposite it would be Gray.

But even though Gray was everything he hated, Gray was still a member of Fairy Tale. Therefore he was family. If they had really been family he had a feeling that he and Grey would be twins who although possessed similar power and strength were born with opposite personalities. Mirror twins.

But that was silly thinking because Natsu knew the more that Gray bothered him, the more time he would think about Gray, the more effort he would focus on figuring that stupid bastard out, the more Gray was winning. Because Gray didn't care about anything, much less him.

So as Natsu sat in the Guild hall with a glass of something resembling tea (he really wasn't sure) in front of him, he couldn't help the way he eyes drifted around the room searching for that bastard. But he could already tell he wasn't in there. Gray smelled like a cold fresh winter breeze. He smelled of pine trees and evergreen and snow and ice and something else that Natsu wasn't sure of. Maybe something he had never smelled before. But whatever smell that Gray possessed it was currently absent from the hall. It kind of made Natsu wonder why he was even in the Guild Hall.

Lucy was nowhere to be found, neither was Erza nor Happy. Gajeel was missing too, not that Natsu really cared, but all he knew was he was really itching for a fight. Honestly the only person who really got his blood boiling enough to make a fight fun was Gray.

Natsu sighed and got up from his seat, roughly pushing the chair in as he made a beeline for the door. Screw it. He was bored and just itching to do something. Anything.

He walked outside and paused. It was still warm but he could sense an underlying cool breeze. One that rattled the trees and penetrated the warmth. A breeze that chilled him regardless of the bright sun shining warmth onto his face and body. Winter was coming.

Winter was coming.

There was a small pond directly north of the forests that were a little ways from the guild. Around that pond were tall, huge trees. Pine trees with sharp needles and dark brown peeling bark. The trees had scars, and Natsu couldn't say that he wasn't the result of a few of those. But in that pond were water lilies which were a rarity in this climate. That's how he always found the pond, the sweet scent of the water lilies.

Sometimes he would sit on the bank and think, his thoughts always seeming to stray towards him, Gray.

Was there really so much hatred and confusion and anger in his heart that he was all consumed by this strange man who couldn't seem to keep his clothes on. Maybe it was the power of Gray that kept him so infatuated with hatred. Many it was because Gray was almost t the same strength as him, not that he would ever admit that outloud. How could that cold, icy, frozen power beat out the hot and uncontrollable power of his raw fire. Fire consumed all, and burned what was in its path. Ice just petrifies and preserves.

Fire was the element of anger but cold was the element of ice, ignorance, anger too.

He knew that he and Gray were alike in ways but also so polar opposites. Even their own powers represented it.

He sighed and put his head in his hands, gazing out at the lilies that filled the pond. He just wanted his thoughts to be quiet, to stop. He was tired of thinking about Gray. It was getting him and riled up. His whole body was tensed, his face heated, itching for a fight. Itching to hit that cold icy skin, to pull that soft hair, to grip that chest and crush it. To crush him into his chest and to burn that ice cold body. To set fire to that corpse. Oh god he felt like a corpse.

He felt like a fucking corpse.

As he brushed off his clothes from the dirt and grass that covered him from sitting on the bank for so long, he looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. Orange and red and pink streaks covered the sky seeming to be ribbons from that bright orange fiery sun. The fiery sky.

Soon to be replaced by that deep midnight blue. The color of Gray's hair.

He hated the night.

Somehow he ended up at Lucys. He knew she wasn't home, he could tell the minute he walked in. The lack of screaming gave it away. He sighed and fell onto her bed. It was softer than his.

Next time he knew he was fast asleep, not that he expected differently. His dreams were plagued with white and blue ice. He hated ice.

He woke up to something cold next to him. He slowly opened his eyes to see a mop of dark hair on the pillow next to him. He smelled pine trees. He could already feel his face getting warm.

"What thE HELL" He shouted and pushed the other person out of the bed. He could tell it was Gray.

The barely clothed Ice Mage quickly jumped to his feet, wiping his eyes with one hand and scowling at Natsu. "What are you screaming about this early in the morning?" He monotonely questioned, his hair flopping into his eyes.

"Why the hell were you in my bed." Natsu flung his legs over the side and rose to his feet, standing in front of Gray, eyes deadlocked on his dark orbs.

"You mean Lucys bed?" Gray smirked and Natsu felt a growl emerge from his throat.

"You know what I fucking mean dumbass." He spat and narrowed his fiery eyes. "What were you doing." He grabbed Grays arm and pulled him closer, staring down at him furiously.

"Chill out." Gray stated and the cold arm in Natsu's grip suddenly felt so cold in burned and he sharply let go. "I was tired. This is where I usually crash when I don't feel like walking all the way home. How is this any different than any other day."

Natsu seethed. "because! Lucy isn't even here?"

Gray scoffed "yeah because she's on a mission with Erza and Happy." That stopped Natsu in his tracks.

"What do you mean? Without us?!" He didn't really know how to feel.

"It was a girls only mission dumbass. And Happy is a cat so that doesn't apply to him. You seriously need to calm down. Why are you so hot headed today, got some fire stuck up your ass or something?" Gray smirked.

Natsu held back a scream of frustrated and instead punched Gray in the chest, sending him flying into Lucys wall, the wall cracking and a few small pieces of ceiling raining down onto the floor. "What THE HELL?!" Gray got to his feet, and glared at Natsu. "What the fuck is wrong with you, you fire breathing toad?!" Gray made a fist, ice coating his hand and stopping halfway down his arm. "THAT IS IT. I aM NOT GOING TO LET YOU OFF EASILY TODAY!"

Natsu leaned back onto his heels and clenched his fists, fire erupting from the palms. "BRING IT ICE BLOCK FACE!" He roared and ran at Gray. Lucy's apartment was too small for this, but right now Natsu didn't care. He was itching for a fight. He wanted to burn Gray until he felt like a human.

Punch after punch was exchanged, every hit felt like a stab in the heart to Natsu. Why was Gray so cold. Why did he feel so damn cold.

He grabbed Gray's arm as he went in for another hit and took and breath in. Just as he imagined Grays arm burst into flames. Slowly creeping down his body. He could barely hear the screaming coming from Gray.

"NATSU STOP." Gray shouted but all Natsu saw was the warm flames. They were alive, moving, burning. They weren't cold. He would make Gray warm. The screaming intensified, but it was merely in the back of Natsu's mind. The flames creeped up one half of Gray's neck, slowly making their way up the left side of his face. Almost to the left eye. He would unfreeze those dark frozen eyes.

Gray struggled and screamed as the burning flames moved up his body. With his free arm he finally landed a punch on Natsu's face, causing him to release his arm. But the flames didn't stop.

With a scream Gray released a torrent of ice, covering everything. Freezing Natsu, freezing himself.

Gray was cold but still conscious, unlike Natsu who was instantly frozen unconscious. He just hoped when Lucy found them like this she would unfreeze him first. Gray knew he couldn't unfreeze them without Natsu coming after him again.

It seemed that Natsu had finally broken.

Gray closed his eyes.

He awoke to tapping.

Tap Tap Tap

He opened his heavy eyes, white frost covered eyelashes slightly imparing his vision. But he could still see Lucy to his right tapping on the ice that incased his body. It had barely melted. Natsu was still trapped. He focused in energy and in a second the ice exploded it thousands of crystals.

"Quick!" Gray yelled and lunged at Natsu who was opening his eyes. With a strong hit to the stomach he fell unconscious, and Gray fell to his knees as his face started throbbing.

The flames were extinguished but it still burned.

"Lucy I need you to tie up Natsu." Gray stated and turned to face her.

Lucy gasped and tears filled her eyes "Gray….. your face." Gray froze and sighed, he would examine the damage later.

"Lucy please. You need to take him to the Guild Master. Tell him that Natsu needs to be locked up. I need to go get help, I'm not feeling so well." Gray stumbled out of the room leaving Natsu to Lucy. It seemed cold, but he knew that Natsu would not harm her.

As he made his way through the guild hall he heard gasps and saw the other members staring at him in horror. He made his way to the infirmary and was surprised to see Erza and Happy.

They both paused when he came in. "Gray, what happened to you." Erza exclaimed and Happy's eyes widened.

"Natsu's gone insane." He replied, the short walk making him out of breath. He took and deep breath but could feel his body becoming numb. 'I'm gonna need some help." He stated as he passed out and everything went black.

Natsu was cold. He didn't like it.

He opened his eyes and saw gray. The floor was gray, the walls were gray, the ceiling was gray. The door was gray. And it was freezing.

A knock came at the door. "Natsu?" It was the Masters voice "Natsu are you awake?"

"Yes?" Natsu said and the door opened. Master walked in and took a look around.

"I know its not the nicest room but we didn't have anywhere else to put you." He said and Natsu loked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Master looked at the floor. "Put me?"

"Yes." Master didn't look him in the eye. "I didn't want to report you to the council just yet, but I couldn't just let you go. You're a danger to the guild at the moment Natsu."

Natsu's eyes went wide. "What do you mean." Just what on earth was this old man talking about. A danger to the Guild? What the hell."

"Look Natsu. I'm not the one to tell you if you don't remember. But if you come out of this room with me just know if I have to I will take you out." Master said seriously.

Natsu stood up. "Old man I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Come with me then." Master said solemnly, and turned to the door. Natsu quietly followed. He racked his brain. Last thing he remember was sparring with Gray in Lucy's room, and then that stupid bastard decided to freeze him to win. Next time Natsu vowed, he would beat that bastard. Master led him own some stairs and through the hallways. "I don't want to risk taking you through the main hall, I don't want to cause any commotion." Natsu scratched his head. Did he do something after Gray hit him with the freezing spell? Or did they really destroy Lucy's room so badly that they actually got in trouble?

"Natsu. We're here." Natsu looked up, this was the infirmary. Master opened the door and he hesitantly walked in. Sitting on one of the beds, back to him, was Gray. Natsu looked questioningly at the Master.

"Gray." He turned, side profile to them. "I hope it's okay that I brought Natsu. He…. He says he doesn't remember what happened." Gray turned away again, and stood up, then turned to face Natsu straight on.

Natsu gasped. Gray had on a pair of white hospital shorts, and bandages covered his stomach and his lower chest. But that wasn't what shocked Natsu. From Gray's left hand, up his arm, covering his shoulder and the left part of his neck, stretching over the left side of his face and stopping beneath the eye, Natsu was charred. His skin was black and dead, it looked like ash. He looked like a partial corpse, one burned unforgivably, fatally, in some kind of powerful fire.

And then he paused. Did he do this? It would explain why Natsu was staring at him with almost+ fear in his eyes. It would explain the way Master was treating him.

"did… did I do this?" Natsu croaked. Gray looked up, directly into his eyes.

And the memories came rushing back. And so did the feeling.

Gray watched and those clear and shocked eyes changed into something else. They turned darker, pupils dilated, they turned glassy. It was like Natsu wasn't looking at him but rather straight through him into his thoughts and fears.

And then he started laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray looked an alarmed step back and Master followed suit. Those insane, wild laughs filled the room.  
Natsu’s head was thrown back, his hands slightly raised, his eyes closed, that maniacal laughter spewing from his open mouth. “Natsu.” The Master said sharply and just as quickly as the laugher came it went.  
“What old man?” Natsu asked, but it wasn’t his normal insulting tone. Instead his words were piercing, arrogant. He took a step towards master but a sharp spear of ice stopped him. Gray held the ice tightly, directly blocking Natsu’s path. Natsu looked straight at him and grinning, grabbing the ice with one hand and crunching it into sparkling fragments. “You feel cold Gray. Let me warm you up.” Even his words were filled with fire and he lunged at Gray but a giant fist to the back of the head stopped him.  
The Master looked grimly at Gray. “I am not quite sure what had possessed our Dragon Slayer here, but I have a feeling it isn’t very good news.” He picked up Natsu and looked at the ground. “Gray I’m afraid you’re going to need to stay away from here until we get Natsu under control. I cannot risk you getting any more hurt than you are now. I told Porlyusica what has happened. She is expecting you.”  
Gray nodded. “I’ll head there as soon as possible. Thank you Master.” He paused and looked a Natsu, grief and concern passing over his face. “Whatever it is, do you think it can be cured?”  
Master looked at Gray wearily. “I sure hope so son. I can’t bear to see my children hurting, much less hurting each other. But I will tell you this, if he doesn’t regain his sense soon, I’m going to need to report him to the council and they can deal with him as they seem fit. I can’t have him hurting anyone else.”  
Gray nodded. “I understand.”  
“I am going to go talk to Yajima. He might know something.” Master stepped out of the door. “I pray he does.” Gray sighed. He didn’t like this one bit.  
The walk to Poryusica’s was rather easy, like he remembered, and she was just as rude, like he remembered. But her rudeness couldn’t conceal her shocked expression when he first removed the bandages he had placed, covering the burns. “That boy did a number on you.” She remarked and Gray nodded. Yes he did.  
He couldn’t remember what exactly happened but he did remember the shock, the feeling of helplessness as the flames crept up his body. And he remembered the look in Natsu’s eyes as the fight had turned from playful to, well, deadly. Because if he hadn’t had broken the spell, the sense of paralysis that somehow Natsu had forced upon him, he had no doubts that he would be dead.  
He had to wonder, had he been the one to push Natsu over the edge. He realized they did fight a lot, but Gray himself had never really taken it seriously.  
He liked the feeling of those burning punches against his own cold skin. He liked that look in Natsu’s eyes, the way his insults would dust his cheeks pink and most of all he liked that fire in his eyes. Because Gray knew that’s where Natsu’s fire came from. Within.  
And he liked it. It had become something Gray looked forward to. And he was sure Natsu was the same way.  
But maybe he was wrong. Maybe it was his fault. Maybe he had finally broken Natsu.  
The room was cold and gray. It was kind of funny to Natsu. The room was just like Gray and thanks to Gray he was in this room like Gray.  
Maybe it was Gray’s whole plan. Gray was cold so Gray wanted to make Natsu cold too. Gray was Gray and wanted to make Natsu like Gray.  
But Natsu was warm and Natsu was fire and Natsu would get to Gray first. Gray couldn’t make him cold. Natsu would make Gray warm.  
Natsu would make Gray care. Because warmth means to care and warmth means to be alive and Gray was just a uncaring unfeeling corpse and who wants a corpse around?  
The first time didn’t work. Instead Gray broke free because of the damn cold. Gray wouldn’t be abe to stop Natsu next time. Next time Gray would become warm like Natsu and then Natsu and Gray would be warm together.  
He laughed. Why couldn’t he stop laughing. He laughed about that too.  
Yajima turned from the one sided window peering into Natsu’s cell. “Yes, I see the problem.” He mused and Master gave a short laugh.  
“That’s an understatement.”  
Yajima nodded and grimaced. “I see the issue here. And I think I know what may be wrong with Natsu.”  
“You do?” Master asked.  
Yajima sighed and nodded. “As you know, the most mysterious and strong beasts on this earth are the Dragons but possibly even more mysterious are the Dragon Slayers. They encompass the same strength of those Dragons, but they lack the body of the Dragon. The lack the body that allows all the power to be stored and used. Their bodies suffice yes, but it takes a toll.”  
“A mental toll?” Master asked quietly and Yajima nodded.  
“Fortunately for us that isn’t really the issue at hand. Just like people, Dragons possess emotions. And with such exaggerated strength and abilities so are those emotions. Dragon slayers too possess that.  
You’ve probably seen that with Natsu it’s his anger. Just like the Dragons possess those amazingly powerful emotions the Dragon Slayers do as well. And Natsu’s specific one is anger, the hot-headed fire Dragon Slayer.  
The problem is, Natsu is not a Dragon. He doesn’t possess the same power on a daily basis. In short times during combat yes he can, but not regularly. So when emotions run rampage, usually they are changed to anger. Feelings that he doesn’t really know yet turn to anger in his mind, and if those feelings have plagued him for a while it can grow to, well, this.”  
Master paused “So what exactly are you saying? The reason Natsu has, well, gone insane is because he doesn’t understand what he’s feeling?”  
“That is the simple way to put it but yes.” Yajima replied. “I think maybe the strong friendship he feels for Gray might contribute to this issue.”  
Master paused. “That doesn’t make any sense. Lucy is also close to him and his never happened.”  
“Perhaps Gray and Natsu are closer? Maybe it’s just the level of friendship?” Yajima asked and Master shrugs.  
“Beats me. So what do we do?”  
Yajima sighed. “Well this is the hard part. We need Natsu to realize what he is feeling isn’t hatred. And you’re going to need Gray for that. Meanwhile, old friend, I should be returning ti my restaurant. I wish you the best of luck.”  
Master nodded. “Thank you Yajima. And I will probably need that luck.”  
When Gray returned he was met immediately by Lucy and Happy.  
“I cannot believe that Natsu hurt you whAT WAS THAT IDIOT THINKING.” Lucy began but Grey silenced her.  
“Where is Master?” He asked and Lucy sighed. “Go check the infirmary.”  
Sure enough the Master was there, and he was looking rather troubled. Gray took in the dark circles beneath his eyes and the deeping frown lines extending across his face.  
“I’m back.” He said cooly and Master turned to face him.  
“I see.”  
“Have you figured out a solution to the issue at hand?” He asked, scratching at the bandages that covered his cheek. Those bandages covered all his burns and were infused with a salve that was slowly healing the skin. Porlyusica had healed most of the wound but the skin was still blackened. She said that he could remove the bandages once the skin turned a light gray. From there the healing would have to be done by the natural order, would take a few months as the cells regenerated and new skin was made. So he was stuck with this reminder.  
“Yes.” The master said wearily. “But I doubt you will like it.”  
Gray cooly regarded him. “And why is that.”  
“About three blocks from the Guild is a small house that I have rented for a month. With the help of some of the guild members I have pretty much magic-proofed it. For however long it takes I want you and Natsu to live there, together.”  
Gray froze. “What?”  
“Gray listen.” Master said seriously. “It’s very important that you spend time with Natsu. See this whole issue stems from you two. You need to show him friendship or something like that.”  
“But Master? Alone in a house with him?! He’d strangle me.”  
Master wryly chuckled. “I have a feeling you could manage that.” Gray sighed. “Look Gray. I need both of you here in this Guild. And this is the only way. I have also created an ankle cuff. If you want to take him out of the house it will stop his powers for about two hours. You will find all you need in the home. You will not have any missions until after this situation is resolved.”  
Gray groaned. “Are you sure this is the only way?”  
“Yes.” Master said firmly. “Trust me. By the way Natsu is already in the house. The locks cannot be unlocked by anyone but you, me, and Erza. I have told only Erza about the situation.” He handed Gray a note. “I had Erza move some of your things into the house. This is the address. I hope to see you soon.”  
Gray sighed and took another look at the small house. “Gramps wasn’t wrong. It’s definitely small.” And a little dingy he added mentally.  
He was going to be stuck in this house for who knows how long. With Natsu.  
He sighed, taking one last fresh breath of freedom.  
He warily stepped in the house. He was sort of expected Natsu to jump him or something but to his surprise there was no sign of him. He sighed, closed the door and looked around.  
There was a small kitchen off to the left and a sort of living room to the right. The couch had its back to him and a small bookshelf was to the left. There was even a decent fireplace facing the couch. There was a small hallway directly in front of him. He opened the first door on the left. It was a decent sized room with a Queen Bed, a small dresser and a larger chair. Two of his suitcases were on the bed. The next door was to the left and was a small bathroom with a bath tub taking up half of the room. The final door at the end of the hall was another bedroom. He peeked in to see Natsu passed out on the bed, a suitcase lying on the floor. He guessed Erza also packed some belongings for him. Gray sighed and turned, slowly closing the door.  
He heard a creak and a thump, and turned to see a ball of pink hair flying towards face. He took a shocked breathe but couldn’t stop Natsu from tackling him to the floor.  
Natsu was sitting on his chest, Gray noticed as he breathed deeply, having had the wind knocked out of him.  
“Hello Natsu.” Gray choked out and pushed him off, rising to his feet.  
“What the hell.” Natsu said darkly as he glared at Gray. “Why can’t I burn you?”  
Gray sighed. “Magic proof house.” He knocked on the wall next to him. “Sucks doesn’t it.” Natsu glared at him and stormed back into the room muttering darkly.  
Gray was sure he heard something along the lines of strangulation. He fucking knew it. Stupid Gramps.  
The kitchen was pretty stocked. Gramps probably had Erza do that too.  
Gray decided he would cook dinner because it didn’t seem like Natsu was in the correct mental state. Gray had tried to take a nap earlier and caught him with a box of matches from the fireplace , trying to light Gray’s hair on fire. He didn’t think he would be sleeping very well tonight.  
By the third day Gray was sure this wasn’t going to work. Master must have been wrong. Natsu wasn’t acting anything like himself.  
He was acting like an animal. He would creep out after Gray had eaten and steal whatever was left. Gray rarely saw him unless it was an attempt on his life. He had entered the rest room to brush his teeth before bed only to have Natsu jump out from behind the bathtub curtain with the fireplace poker in hand.  
Needless to say everything sharp was successfully hidden.  
The most unsettling part was the lack of speech. Natsu would growl but the only words he would say were along the lines of “why won’t you die.” And “I’m going to burn you.”  
It wasn’t the same Natsu Gray had known for years.  
He was almost sure this wasn’t going to work.  
It was on day 5 that thinks took a slight turn for the better. Gray had woken up from a nap (nothing else to really do) and walked into the living room to see Natsu fast asleep on the couch.  
It was strange, usually he was holed up in his room, but there he was, napping out in the main room.  
He looked so peaceful. He looked like old Natsu without that nasty look on his face, without those furrowed brows and sharp grimace. Gray couldn’t help but walk closer. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to know Natsu was still in there.  
He had resulted to mentally calling him evil Natsu, it was silly but there was a difference. An animalistic, evil-like difference. Almost like a child who is angry after getting in trouble (if you make the child murderous).  
But right now he was Natsu, peacefully asleep on the couch, drool slightly creeping down the side of his face.  
Gray smiled and ran his hand through that pink mop of hair. Natsu’s eyes opened and he yawned.  
He looked up at Gray and looked at him in confusion. “Gray?” He asked.  
And then he changed.  
Gray stepped to the side, dodging the lunge he knew was aimed for him.  
Maybe this would work. For a mere second, a mere second, that had been Natsu.


	3. Chapter 3

By day 10 Gray had started talking to Natsu daily. He would hold one sided conversations with him. He would talk about his past, how his day was going, all the injuries he had sustained from the years of fighting.  
He would talk about the silly fights they used to have, and how Erza used to make them act like they actually could stand each other.  
“It’s not that I hate you.” Gray smiled at the slightly open door. “I enjoy our fighting honesty. I like having you as my rival. I feel like I can convey so much more through fighting.”  
He would sit in front of Natsu’s door for hours, avoiding the punches and tackles that occurred ever so often.  
Talking to Natsu, well more like himself actually, passed the time. It was refreshing being able to speak with Natsu yelling back. It was almost like they were actually holding a civil conversation, so much different than the usual fighting. Neither were bad, just, different.  
But he had to remind himself that this wasn’t really a conversation.   
It was like talking to a rabid dog. Passing the time but achieving pretty much nothing.   
On Day 12 Gray was sitting out in the living room, having taken a break from talking or napping or cooking (the usual things that passed the time), reading a book from the bookshelf.  
It was about a girl who fell in love with a monster. Quite interesting actually.  
He heard quiet footsteps and looked up to see Natsu warily making his way into the living room. He braced himself for some kind of attempt on his life but nothing happened. Natsu sat down on the floor near the entrance to the hallway. He continued to stare straight at Gray.   
Gray sighed and put down the book. “hey Natsu.” He wasn’t expecting a reply. “hey do you remember when you first brought Lucy to the guild. She seemed so happy to be there, so excited, until she realized that everyone there was nuts.” He laughed. “It was like she was having a heart attack when Gramps stamped the mark on her hand.” He sighed. “She did fit in pretty well though. Sometimes when she gets mad she reminds me of Erza. That’s a pretty scary thought.”  
He continued to talk, trying to ignore the piercing eyes that were focused directly on him. This wasn’t normal. Usually Natsu stayed in his room. This was strange.  
Day 14 there was already food on the counter when Gray came out of his room.   
He didn’t eat it, kind of feared that it was poisoned. Not that he thought there was anything that dangerous in the house. But 20 minutes later he watched from the couch as Natsu came back in, ate everything that was left, and scurried back into his room.  
It was pretty unusual.   
The next morning Gray woke up and stumbled into the bathroom half asleep, but a mop of pink hair sticking out of the tub stopped him in his tracks.  
He was pretty sure that was the first time Natsu had bathed in the past two weeks. He took a step back but Natsu turned and stared at him. “Ever heard of privacy” he said quietly and Gray turned bright red.   
“Sorry.” He turned and scurried out, closing the door behind him.  
And then he froze. Had Natsu just spoken to him? Rationally spoken to him? Not a jumble of murderous death threats or some inhuman noise but an actual rational almost funny remark.  
Gray went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Had it just been his imagination?  
But a few minutes later when Natsu emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, Gray knew it wasn’t.  
Was this what Master had been talking about. Was Natsu slowly but surely returning to sanity?  
He hoped so.  
Day 17 came without any more instances like earlier in the week. But Natsu had been coming out into the main area more frequently, and the threats had lessened. In fact Natsu really wasn’t talking at all.  
It was today that Gray decided it was time to venture out and get more groceries. They were running pretty low, and he was itching for some fresh air.  
“Natsu, I am going to go to the marketplace in an hour or two. If you want to come then I guess be at the door by them.” Natsu continued to stare at him. “You don’t have to go, but I think the fresh air will do you good.” He said nothing.  
But two hours later he was standing next to the door, shoes on and hair combed. Gray pulled the metal ankle bracelet out of his pocket that he had grabbed from his suit case just in case.  
In one fluid motion he yanked one of Natsu’s legs out from under him, snapped the anklet on, and released him. Natsu shot a dirty look in his direction but Gray waved it off.  
“Let’s go.” He said and unlocked the door.  
He had honestly expected Natsu to go run off or something, go try to find a weapon of some sort to end his life, who knows. But instead Natsu stayed relatively close to him. As they walked towards the marketplace Gray took a deep breath in.  
A cool breeze ruffled Gray’s hair and seemed to dance around him as it made its way down the street. It smelled like the cold, like pine and like snow and ice. It smelled like winter. Winter was coming.  
“Winter is coming.” He heard a quiet voice say, and he turned to see Natsu staring directly at him. “Winter is coming.” He repeated and Gray smiled, shoving is hands into his pockets.  
“Yeah. It is.” He looked at the sky.   
The marketplace wasn’t too crowded, and their shopping excursion didn’t take too long. Gray wasn’t quite ready to go home just yet, he was enjoying the nice breeze.   
They made their way down a street filled with flower vendors. The colors were beautiful but too summery for Gray’s liking. As he turned the corner back to the main market place a woman and a man were walking towards the street they had just left.  
She had her arm wrapped around the mans and was laughing at something he said. It was then that Gray felt a warm hand latch onto his upper arm. He quickly looked to the side to see Natsu, his hand on his arm looking straight ahead. When the couple passed Natsu looked at Gray, released his grip and sprinted towards the direction of the house.  
Gray sighed. The “evil Natsu” was very strange.  
Natsu was sitting outside the house when Gray finally got back. He remember that Natsu couldn’t unlock the doors. He opened the door and Natsu pushed him aside and made a beeline for his room.  
Gray sighed and closed the door behind him, made his way into the kitchen and began putting the groceries away.  
The more time that passed the more he say of rational Natsu but at the same time he didn’t.  
Natsu, even when he spoke, was quiet and distant (the few times he had actually said something rational).  
Day 20 was when it all went to shit again.  
Gray came out to see Natsu once again asleep on the couch. He was curled into a little ball this time, drool once again creeping down his cheek. He couldn’t resist walking closer, Natsu looked so helpless, so cute and innocent and nothing like the monster he had been dealing with recently.  
He sat on the couch next to the curled up Natsu and ran his hand through the mop of pink hair. Back and forth, back and forth.  
He looked like Natsu, asleep like this with a slight smile on his face. He looked like the Natsu that Gray was used to, the Natsu everyone loved.   
Natsu opened his eyes and Gray sighed. “I miss you.” He said quietly and Natsu’s eyes widened.  
And then he punched him in the face.   
After Gray washed the blood of his chin he lifted the bandage covering part of his face. It was light gray.  
He slowly removed the bandages that he had become accustomed to. This was his first time really examining the damage. His hand, whole arm, most of his shoulder and the left side of his neck were all gray. It wasn’t really a light gray more than it was ash colored. Like instead of a burn victim he was the ashes left over from the fire.   
It was his face that made him smile a sick smile. The mark stretched from his neck up the left side of his face, seeming to miss the ear completely and end below the eye. But the mark itself, the tendrils that it created, looking like a flame. There was a flame on his face.  
It was funny. Natsu may not have burned him to a crisp but he did leave his fiery mark.   
By Day 23 Gray knew something was up. He had not seen Natsu once in the last three days ever since he had punched him in the face. That was how it was in the beginning. But what worried Gray was that none of the food was gone. None.   
After he had finished making dinner he made up his mind.  
He cautiously opened Natsu’s door and walked in. The place was pretty clean besides a few articles of clothing draped over the dresser and the chair. Natsu was lying on the bed, staring at him. Gray sighed and held out the plate of food in his hand. “Eat.”  
Natsu didn’t’ move. Gray’s brows furrowed. “Eat goddamn it or I’m going to make you.” He still didn’t move.  
Gray took a step closer, and then another. With a sigh he placed the plate of food on the dresser, shoved Natsu over on the bed and sat down. “I haven’t seen you in the last three days. And I know you haven’t been eating.” Natsu looked away. “So I need you to eat.” Gray frowned.  
Natsu stood up, his back to Gray. “I’m sorry.” He said quietly.  
“For punching me? Trust me that wasn’t a big deal we both know you’ve done way worse-“ Natsu cut him off.  
“No not for that.”   
Gray froze. Oh. He instinctually touched his face.  
“I’m not hungry.” Natsu said quietly, still facing away from Gray. Gray sighed and stood up.  
“Well you will eventually so I’ll just leave that there.” He left, closing the door behind him.  
The next morning the food was still there, untouched. Gray checked. Natsu was also fast asleep on top of the bed, not even under the covers. He was curled into a ball again.  
Gray couldn’t help but smile at him, his cheeks lightly dusting pink. He missed Natsu.  
He really missed Natsu.  
He moved the plate out and cleaned it. No sense getting bugs.  
Day 27 it was the same. Natsu was still avoiding him, and he still refused to eat.  
It was really getting on Grays nerves. By mid-afternoon he lost it. He had been avoiding Natsu as well, because two can play that game, but he was fed up and bored and he was just plain sick of this whole situation. And if Natsu wouldn’t just come to his fucking senses then Gray would make him goddamn it.   
He flung open the bedroom door, took and a deep breath and paused before he could say anything.  
Natsu was sprawled across the bed but he didn’t look quite right. He looked shiny, sweaty, and his cheeks were bright red. Gray strolled to the bed and placed a hand on his forehead. Just as he thought. The idiot had a fever.  
Gray cautiously poked him, but when he didn’t stir Gray frowned. “Well this isn’t good.” He muttered to himself. He carefully picked Natsu up and walked into the main room, placing him gently on the couch.   
Gray turned the bath facet on, filling it with cold water. He walked back into the room and picked up Natsu. He carefully removed his shirt, socks and pants, awkwardly decided just to dump him in the bath underwear still on.  
Natsu let out a groan as he slipped into the cold water, and he slowly opened his eyes. Gray frowned down at him. “You have a fever idiot.” Natsu groaned again as the cold water level rose slightly. After it reached his chest Gray turned the facet off. “You’re going to stay here while I go make some soup. And then you are going to eat it. Hear me?” He said sharply and left the bathroom, not waiting for the reply, and completely missing the way Natsu’s face turned bright red and a smile stretched at his lips.  
After the soup was ready Gray went and pulled Natsu out of the water, wrapping him in a towel and carrying him into the kitchen, sitting him at one of the counter seats and pushing a spoon and bowl of soup in front of him.  
“You’re not going anywhere until you finish this.” He growled and for once Natsu listened, slowly eating the soup. When he finished Gray opted to redress him and put him in his own bed, wanting to keep a close eye on him that night.  
The next two days proceeded the same way, plus more dirty looks and more arguing. Gray realized he missed the one sided conversations with Natsu, and Natsu was actually responding a bit.  
That night Gray turned to Natsu before he closed his eyes. “I’m wondering why. Why did you start acting like this. And why won’t you come back Natsu. I miss you.” His eyelids fluttered shut, missing the tears that filled Natsu’s eyes and spilled onto the white pillow.   
By Day 31 (yes Gray was keeping count) Natsu was pretty much 100% better. He was much more mellow that usual, the glares and death threats at an all-time minimum.   
But to Gray’s surprise he refused to sleep anywhere but Gray’s own bed. Every night he would creep into it and in the morning would be out usually by the time Gray woke up.   
And he was responding to Gray’s conversations.   
But he still needed to watch his words. “You know Natsu could you hurry and get better? Mentally I mean. I miss you fire face.” Gray had commented earlier that evening and there was still no sign of Natsu. He had abruptly stood up and scurried away into his own bedroom (which was unusual). This was the least Gray had seen of Natsu in the past week or so. Usually Natsu was in the main area or in Gray’s room.  
But Natsu was not Natsu yet. This Natsu was like an animal, like a child just learning to speak coherent sentences. He would mostly just sit and listen to Gray, or watch whatever he was doing. They didn’t really have conversations.  
But he hoped they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews guys <3


	4. Ch 4

Day 32 they had their first visitor. A knock on the door woke him. Gray stirred from sleep and sat up, looking to the side, surprised to see Natsu still fast asleep. Another knock.  
Gray made a beeline to the door and swung it open, Erza standing in the doorway. Gray placed a finger to his lips and ushered her inside. “Natsu is still asleep.” He said and Erza nodded. Gray went and closed the bedroom door, walking back into the main room.  
“So how has it been?” Erza asked quietly and Gray sighed.   
“Honestly?” He scratched his head. “It’s kinda felt like being here alone. Natsu doesn’t really talk, and now that he’s calmed down on the attempts on my life and the threats, it’s sorta like having a statue around. Or a pet. Or something.” Gray sighed. “I don’t know if he’s better or not.”  
Erza sighed. “I really don’t know what to tell you.”  
Gray scratched his head. “Honestly Erza I don’t know how long I can deal with being pent up in this house stuck with that. He isn’t Natsu, I don’t know if we’ll ever get Natsu back. Well the real Natsu I guess you could say.”  
The creaking of a door made both Gray and Erza look up. Standing in the doorway to Gray’s bedroom was Natsu. Gray immediately noticed the tears running down his face. “Shit.” He said and made a beeline for the door but he was too slow. Natsu slammed it closed.  
He tried to open the door, but he could tell Natsu was holding it shut. Erza sighed. “I guess this is my cue to leave. I’ll tell Master you need more time.” Gray nodded and continued to try to pry the door open even as she left. It was to no avail. The little fucker was still strong.   
He tried again an hour later. The door opened. He cautiously walked in and looked around. He didn’t see Natsu. Then he saw the lump in the bed, under the covers. Gray sighed and sat down.  
“Hey.” There was no response, not that he expected one. “I want to apologize. I didn’t mean what I said earlier.” Still no reply.  
Gray put his hands in his head. “I’m sorry. This is just really hard for me. I grew up with you Natsu. I know you. But right now I feel like I don’t know you at all. I don’t know what’s wrong with you. And yes it is frustrating me because I don’t know how to help you. And I want to. So please Natsu tell me how to fix you.”   
No reply.  
Gray sighed and stood up to leave when a hand reached out from under the coverlet and grabbed his arm, pulling him back onto the bed. Gray couldn’t help the smile that pulled at his lips as he slowly ran his hand over the small ball of Natsu that was still hidden by the heavy blankets. He drew circles and comforting pats and heard a sigh.  
“I really am sorry. I didn’t mean what I said earlier.” Gray repeated. The grip on his arm loosened a bit, and slowly Natsu emerged from under the covers only to throw himself into Gray’s arms. Gray ran his hand through the pink hair. “Everything is going to be alright.” He soothed, trying his best to convey optimism through his voice.  
Honestly he didn’t have a clue if that was truly what was going to occur. But he swore to do everything he could to bring Natsu back to him. To bring HIS Natsu back to him.   
It wasn’t bad. Living with Natsu. Gray thought that he would like it, if Natsu was actually Natsu and they could fight and use their magic and if they could understand each other. He wouldn’t mind waking up to the pink haired hot-head and he wouldn’t mind cooking breakfast or reading together or doing things that people do when they aren’t lonely.  
Because Gray was lonely. Gray knew if he wanted to he could find a girl or something but where was the fun it that. Natsu didn’t make him feel lonely. Natsu made him feel like himself. Natsu was fun and Natsu was funny and he was kind and irrational and insane and he was everything that Gray was and wasn’t. They were both passionate in a manner of speaking but Natsu was so bright, he was always so fucking bright.  
He made Gray feel heat when all Gray had ever felt was cold. Not that he minded. That was the way he knew he was, how he is, how he will always be.  
But sometimes it was nice to feel warm. To feel alive (so he’d heard).   
It was silly though because him and Natsu would never live together and they would never read books and they would never be that close. Because that was the kind of friendship where you can admit to it and embrace it and Natsu and Gray would never be like that.   
He could say it was nice while it lasted but again, that wasn’t Natsu, that was just a shell of Natsu and Gray thought it better to be alone with normal Natsu still in his life rather than to be living here trying to fix whatever went wrong.  
Fix what went wrong, whatever that even was.  
Day 37 Gray finally had a breakthrough. The leaves outside were falling off the trees, he could see that much from inside through the windows. The sign that winter was nearing.  
Perhaps Natsu would enjoy going outside. He remembered back, years ago, when the fire dragon slayer would light piles of leaves on fire as entertainment. It was a rather funny memory he had to admit.   
Natsu was still in bed regardless that it was mid-afternoon. Gray crept into his own room and cautiously poked Natsu. The pink haired boy turned over and glared straight at him. “What.” He growled and Graay warily smiled.  
“The leaves are falling. I was going to see if you wanted to go outside.” Natsu nodded and got up, following Gray to the door.   
Gray glanced in the mirror as they passed it. The burn was still a greyish twinge but it was fading by the day into pink, new skin.   
He opened the door and let Natsu outside. Completely forgetting the anklet.  
Natsu stood on the slightly yellowing grass for a few minutes, staring into the sky. A cold breeze wrapped itself around the two of them while red leaves danced through the twisting wind. With a smile Natsu ignited one of the passing leaves, Gray watching as it burned, drifting to the ground before crumbling into pieces.  
“Gray I know you like the cold, but I’m not looking forward to winter.” Natsu stood with his arms close to his body as another cold wind swept through his hair and made his scarf wave behind him.   
Gray smiled. “I know Natsu but next thing you know summer will be back and it’ll be hot again. And then you’ll be the happy one, hot-head.” Moments like these gave Gray hope. He was slowly bringing Natsu back.  
With a sigh Natsu leaned in Gray’s chest. “Well I don’t like being cold you bastard. It’s not in my nature.”  
Gray chucked and unconsciously pulled Natsu closer. “Yes I am well aware of that.” He didn’t miss the way Natsu’s eyes closed, the way he practically burrowed into Gray’s chest, the light dusting of pink across his cheek.  
Natsu must have been either very cold or coming down with something.  
“You look a little too cold.” Gray said. “Let’s go back inside. I’ll make hot chocolate.” Natsu followed him back into the house, but before he entered the house he turned to look out across the changing town. He lifted two fingers and smiled as all the drifting leaves began to burn.   
“Natsu hurry up and close the door or you’re going to make the house cold too! And I know you won’t like that.” Natsu smiled and turned back into the house as his cheeks turned bright red, closing the door behind him.  
Gray and Natsu sat on the couch, drinking the hot chocolate together, in silence. Gray opened his mouth to speak but stopped himself. He didn’t want to ruin the moment.  
Little did he know Natsu shared a similar issue.  
Natsu’s mind had been hazy for the past few weeks. He remembered being angry with Gray, he remembered hurting and burning Gray and he remembered constantly trying to do the same. But he couldn’t remember why, or what he was exactly feeling for the last month. He sure didn’t feel like himself, not even now. But peeking looks at Gray from the corner of his eye, he realized he felt no hatred anymore.  
He felt worn out and tired and mellow and shy. He didn’t feel like Natsu. Gray glanced over at the same time and their eyes met.  
Natsu looked down into his mug, his cheeks ablaze and the pit of his stomach warm.  
Maybe he was ill? Maybe that was the issue at hand?  
He knew that technically they could leave the house now. He wasn’t a danger anymore. But Natsu really didn’t want to break the spell just yet. Him and Gray spending all their time together. Being together. Being home.  
He shook his head. What the hell was wrong with him. Where was his rage, the fire the burned brightly in his belly. He couldn’t really feel it. It was like, all his anger was being sucked away and with it his passion.  
Natsu didn’t feel right.   
Day 40 was, as Gray would put it, pretty abnormal. It started with him waking up flailing due to the very warm body pressed up against his back. He turned to yell when he realized that he was the one who had invaded Natsu’s space. Gray sighed and got out of bed. He needed a cold shower, he couldn’t stand the heat.   
While he was in the bath, soaking nicely in the cold water, the door was yanked open and a groggy Natsu stumbled into the room. Gray waved and Natsu’s eyes widened. “Who’s the pervert now?” Gray taunted but Natsu ignored him and brushed his teeth.  
‘I’m used to your nudity.” He grumbled as he walked out of the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Gray laughed. Over the last few days Natsu had been more like himself, he wasn’t back to full power yet but they were getting there.  
He walked out into the main room, a towel draped over his head as he tried to prevent his hair dripping over his bare chest. He wasn’t a total pervert. He was wearing pants.   
He was surprised to see Natsu cooking breakfast. It had been a while since Gray had caught him in the act of cooking. “How’d you sleep?” Gray asked and took a seat at the counter.  
“You know how I slept.” Natsu replied not bothering to turn and face him, Gray missing the pink that coated his cheeks.  
“Oh yeah haha.” Gray smiled sheepishly.   
“How did you sleep-“ Natsu said sarcastically and Gray interrupted.  
“-oh don’t even.” He heard a snicker emerge from the pink haired boy.  
Natsu finished up cooking and handed a plate to Gray, sitting next to him. “Hey can I ask you something?” Natsu asked and Gray nodded.  
“Go for it.”  
Natsu sighed. “When are we going to return to the guild?”  
Gray looked at him, startled. “Well when you’re back to normal right.”  
Natsu smiled. “Well aren’t I better?”  
Gray looked him in the eyes. “Are you telling me that you feel 100% back to normal like you did before you picked that fight with me?” Natsu shook his head. “That’s what I thought. I know you Natsu. I think I’ll know when you’re ready.” This time Gray didn’t miss the pink that dusted across Natsu’s cheeks, or the way he looked away from Gray when he said that. But he ignored it.   
Day 43 is when things changed.   
Gray woke up again to an almost uncomfortable warmth, this time covering his back and part of his stomach. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Natsu almost spooning him, one arm draped across his side and onto his bare abdomen. The other arm rested above Natsu’s head. Gray couldn’t help the smile that flitted across his lips.   
Natsu looked so peaceful. Gray turned so his body was facing Natsu’s, Natsu’s arm still draped over Gray. From here Gray could see Natsu in detail. The way his pink eyelashes rested so delicately on his tan cheeks, the soft curve of his lips and the harsh chiseled line of his jaw. His dark eyebrows not furrowed nor drawn in an angry expression, instead they were soft and relaxed, the natural arch giving him a contented look. His hair contrated with the white pillow it rested on, a few strands on his neck and bare chest. Gray was a little impressed. Even sleeping Natsu was perfection speaking on behalf of his body. Even when relaxed his arms were firm and chiseled, Gray following the harsh line of the muscle from his arms to his chest down to his abdomen, the toned yet lean muscles visible beneath the tan skin. Gray drew his eyes further down, following the pink trail of hair starting right below his navel and   
Shit. Gray jumped out of the bed, Natsu’s arm unceremoniously falling onto the bed, previously having been supported by Gray’s body.  
Gray needed cold water and fast, this time for a completely different.. er.. issue at hand.  
Shit shit shit. He locked the door behind him this time.   
When Gray emerged from the bathroom, Natsu was lying on the couch reading. Just seeing him there Gray felt his cheeks slightly heat up.  
He was more than a little mortified about what had just occurred. It was probably being pent up in this house for so long, with no “outlets” for his sexual frustration. It was just coming to a boil, that was all.   
He really needed Natsu to get better before Gray was the one to go insane.   
Natsu looked up and saw Gray. “Good morning.” He murmured softly and Gray nodded in reply.   
The day passed pretty slowly, neither boys being in the mood to really talk; Gray was still a little confused from what had occurred earlier in the morning and Natsu just wasn’t feeling very sociable.   
With all the silence in the house, Gray couldn’t help but begin to nod off, stretched out on the couch.   
Natsu was standing above him with a smirk on his lips. For some reason the only thing that Gray could really focus on were his lips that were coming closer and closer. He felt his heart beating faster and faster, his palms began to sweat, a deep need pooling is his stomach the closer Natsu came. Gray leaned his head up until they were inches away. All he could see were Natsu’s lips. Natsu smiled and closed the gap and then  
Gray snapped his eyes open to see the ceiling above him. He tried to calm his racing heartbeat.   
Had he just dreamed of kissing Natsu?!  
And he thought Natsu was the crazy one.


	5. Chapter 5

Gray did not know how to feel about this new development. Why couldn’t he have had a nice dream about kissing a pretty girl, like Erza or Lucy or even Juvia. Gray Fullbuster was not homosexual. He liked ladies and all the fun things that came along with ladies.  
He like the softness of females lips, their smooth and gentle skin, their fragile waists and wrists and their long thin fingers. He liked their big eyes and small noses and the cooing soft noises they would make when he...  
Stop Gray! He commanded himself. He was just going to make this worse by thinking about that.  
So what? He had a dream about Natsu. It was probably that pent up sexual frustration striking again. But if it was that then wouldn’t he have dreamt about a girl.  
He shook his head trying to shake the thoughts away. He needn’t focus on it. Probably just some kind of small mental breakdown.  
That night as he lay awake listening to Natsu’s soft snores the thoughts came flying back. He couldn’t be attracted to Natsu could he?  
Gray didn’t think so. Not once before had he ever thought of Natsu in that way. Feelings didn’t just spring up overnight, especially not feelings for a guy. Gray didn’t like guys and he was pretty sure Natsu didn’t either, didn’t he like Lucy or something.   
As he drifted off to sleep, soothed by the radiating heat and soft snores next to him, Gray’s last thought was that if he indeed did like Natsu, then he was pretty much doomed.  
The next morning there was a missing presence in the bed when he opened his eyes. Sure enough Natsu was not there. He heard the water running in the bathroom and sighed. Looks like there wouldn’t be any teeth brushing going on until after Natsu was done. Gray settled on the couch, grabbed a book and waited.  
“Gray!” Gray looked up from his book, which he had gotten rather into, at the sound of his name, only to see a completely nude, dripping wet Natsu standing in the hall. “Hey where are the towels?”  
Gray’s cheeks flared bright red as he tried to think. Don’t look down, he told himself, don’t you dare.  
His eyes betrayed him. “Uh in the cabinet under the sink.” He said, trying to wrestle his gaze to the wood floors to no avail. Natsu didn’t seem to notice the wandering eyes flitting across his body.   
“Thanks Gray.” He said and turned around to go back into the hall, giving Gray a very clear view of his very toned backside.  
Yep. Gray was going to need another cold shower and pronto. “I hate life.” He muttered under his breath.  
After a 30 minute cold shower consisting of Grey trying to wrestle the thoughts of Natsu down the drain and out of his head, Gray (in a rather foul mood) stomped into the living room.  
“What crawled up your butt princess?” Natsu called from where he was lying on the ground, his legs sticking straight in the air and his arms flopped to his sides.  
“Why don’t you tell me.” Gray growled, “you have the better vantage point.” Gray narrowed his eyes at the pink haired slayer. “What the hell are you doing?”  
“I’m stretching.” Natsu replied and Gray sighed and walked into the kitchen only to freeze and whip around.  
Did Natsu call him princess? That was the first time that Natsu had playfully insulted him in a while.  
“Did you fucking call me princess?” Gray asked and Natsu flipped to his feet casually and nodded.  
“Yup I did.”  
Gray seethed and clenched his fists, hiding the actually quite happy feeling spreading through his body.  
“Cause that’s what you are..” Natsu continued. “Ice princess.” Gray couldn’t take it anymore. He fell to the ground laughing.   
He didn’t really know why he was laughing. Maybe the whole fucked up situation. Natsu was returning to himself while Gray was turning crazy. “Are you dying.” Gray looked up to see Natsu hovering above him. A little too close above him.  
Gray regained his breathe and stopped laughing, his head resting against the floor staring straight at Natsu. “I don’t believe so.”  
Natsu grinned. “You sure ice block?” Gray’s heart painfully thumped in his chest and he couldn’t stop the tingle that spread across his body like cold fire.  
“Yeah I’m sure.” He muttered and pushed Natsu away so he could sit up, the spell broken. Goddamn his stupid raging hormones. Natsu warily watched him and then suddenly his face brightened.  
“Hey Gray! Let’s go outside today!” Natsu pleaded. “We can go get some more groceries and look, almost all the leaves have fallen! Don’t you wanna go outside and smell winter coming?”  
Gray stared at Natsu. “I thought you hated winter.”  
“I thought I did too.” Natsu scratched his head. “But I was thinking about it and I realized I just don’t like being a popcicle like you! I do like the smell of winter, of ice and snow and pine and…” Natsu droned off and his cheeks began to turn red.  
“What?” Gray was curious.  
“It’s nothing. It’s just, winter kinda smells like you.” Natsu looked him straight in the eye. “And I like how you smell.” His face turned even darker as more blood rushed to his cheeks and Natsu looked away.  
Shit. Gray could feel his blood rushing somewhere else. “Fine.” He said, craving the cold air. Maybe that would take away the problem.  
“Really?!” Natsu stood up from where he had been kneeling in front of Gray and helped Gray to his own feet.  
“Yeah hot-head. Let’s go get some more food okay. Plus I could use a dose of the cold.” A huge smile broke out over Natsu’s face and Gray’s insides clenched. It had been a while since he had seen that smile. He needed the cold, and now. “Let’s go.” He muttered and made a run for the door, slipping on his shoes and throwing Natsu’s at him.   
“Someone’s in a hurry.” Natsu commented comically as he put his own shoes, missing the humorous look that flashed over Gray’s face.  
Natsu didn’t know the half of it.  
They walked through the center of the town together, Gray breathing in the chilly air with a satisfied look on his face. Natsu couldn't help but think that gray looked almost beautiful as the cold breeze flitted through his hair, the strands dancing with the wind. The wind of winter.   
Natsu shook his head trying to clear the thoughts, what the heck was he thinking about that for. Beautiful was a word strictly reserved for stunning landscapes, gorgeous women, and other untouchable things beyond Natsu’s reach.  
Maybe it was the fact that Natsu had grown up with Gray, so it was a surprise that he was thinking of him in this manner. Really Natsu was sure that it was just the cold getting to his brain, or maybe it was the fact that he was trapped inside the house with only Gray for company. Whatever it was, Natsu was being to feel like he was going crazy.  
“Natsu are you feeling alright?” Gray asked, noticing his slightly flushed cheeks.  
“Yeah I'm fine” he said, hiding his burning face underneath his scarf.   
“If it's too cold for you we can go inside.” Gray said but Natsu shook his head. Honestly the cold wasn’t affecting him at all. If anything he felt a little too warm. “Are you sure?” Gray repeated.  
“Yes I'm sure!” he snapped and Gray put his hands up defensively . “Sorry.” Natsu hung his head a little.  
“No, it’s fine.” Gray smiled and punched Natsu in the arm lightly. Natsu couldn’t help the blush that rushed across his face from the light touch. The pit of his stomach heated up and he gulped. “If you do start to feel bad please tell me. I don't want you to get sick. “Natsu nodded again, trying not to face Gray. He didn’t want him to see how red his face was, or how his hands were slightly shaking. So maybe Natsu really didn't feel so good after all. But he could guarantee that going back into that house, alone with Gray, wouldn't make him feel any better either.   
Why was he feeling this way? He had grown up with Gray. They had been around each other for years. Whatever it was, he had a feeling that it has been coming for a long time. But what exactly was it? He had never felt like this before. Sure he had the run-of-the-mill emotions before, anger sadness, compassion, kindness, excitement, happiness, even fear, but he was not quite sure he had ever felt this before. Maybe it was a kind of gratitude? Gray had been watching over him and helping him to get better for at least a month. Natsu doubted that he would have gotten this far without him. But it didn't feel like gratitude.  
Whatever stupid emotion he was feeling, he knew he needed to get over it and back to normal soon. That was the whole point he was here wasn't it? To get back to normal?  
The house was warm compared to the outside. Natsu sighed and closed the door, trapping the old outside. He kicked his shoes off and flung himself onto the couch. Gray walked over, shoved him over and sat down. Natsu’s heart rate increased.  
“Stupid ice block.” He growled and Gray smirked, smacking his thigh making Natsu internally clench up.   
“Shut it you pyromaniac.” Gray leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes, a smile playing on his lips. “You wanna hear something kinda funny.” He asked and Natsu grinned.  
“Ohh secret time huh?” Gray snorted and opened his eyes, only to roll them.  
“No idiot.” He sighed. “You know, I don’t mind this. Living with you in the house. I miss my magic yes. But you’re not that bad. I’m… enjoying it.” He said, keeping his gaze away Natsu’s suddenly piercing look. “I get it if you don’t feel the same way, I mean you haven’t exactly been normal so maybe in reality it would be different. But I like… I guess I like spending more time with you.” Natsu tried to calm his insanely quick heartbeat.  
“Gray…” Natsu looked down and droned off.  
Gray smiled. “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same way, I get it-“  
Natsu cut him off “-no I do! I just. Lately I haven’t been feeling like myself and I wish I did so I could honestly 100% enjoy this time with you.” Gray nodded.  
“I get it Natsu.”  
“No you don’t!” Natsu said a little louder than necessary. “Gray I need to figure out what I’m feeling and I need to get back to normal. I don’t want to “snap” again and set you on fire or something.” He sighed. “Sorry about that.”  
Gray unconscuoudly leaned closer in Natsu. “Natsu, I know you didn’t mean to!” Natsu turned and looked into Gray’s eyes.  
“But I still did it.” He said silently.  
Gray shook his head and leaned closer. “I forgave you a long time ago. It’s okay.” The gap between them was slowly growing shorter and shorter, and Gray couldn’t help it when his eyes flicked quickly to Natsu’s nearing, soft pink lips. His body shifted to face Natsu more, Natsu’s eyelids slowly closing as their mouths drew closer and closer.  
Natsu’s cheeks were slightly flushed, his lips rounded and slightly pushed out, his soft pink eyelashes brushing against his cheeks as his eyes finally closed and one of his hands found its way to rest on Gray’s knee, slightly squeezing. Gray froze.  
SHIT. He jumped up, sending Natsu flying back slightly, into the couch. Gray’s heart raced faster than humanly possible. “I…” Gray muttered and made a run for the bathroom. He closed the door and took a deep breath, leaning against the door and slowly sliding to the floor, cradling his head in his hands.  
What the fuck had just happened. Had he almost kissed Natsu? Maybe he was going crazy. He tried to slow his racing heartbeat as well as, er, another thing that needed to be “calmed down”. Yep.  
Gray had just almost kissed Natsu.  
When Gray finally exited the bathroom, Natsu was sitting on the couch reading a book. He looked up and their eyes met, Gray’s face turning a little pink.  
“Hey are you feeling okay?” Natsu asked, concern in his voice.  
“Yeah, I just wasn’t feeling so good.” Gray said sheepishly and Natsu nodded.   
“Okay, well just don’t push yourself.” He looked back at the book, biting his lip. Gray felt his cheeks warm up even more.   
Yep. Gray still wanted to kiss Natsu.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
